Pokemon Future
by kotina
Summary: summery inside


Pokemon future

kotina: YO! I have decided to do anouther Pokemon story for you to love and enjoy this one is set in the future of pokemon(i still may end up using the tri region as a base!) here is some tech info about the story.

The poketop: this is like a more advanced version of Dexter looking like a laptop trainers and can take and send Pokemon to and from there pcs but may only carry six Pokemon at a time

the cast: ok there is a new trainer(one specific fan well love this) his name is logan branchwood

heres his stats:

Name:Logan Branchwood

Age:12

Hometown: Watergate City

Pokemon:Litwick, Daflame

History: he lived in Watergate city until he was 9 and a half, when his big brother (Mike) caught him a pokemon. He was nice and happy when he traveled with his pokemon, deflame, until one day while They were asleep in Sunny forest Mike snuck out of the tent and abandoned him, he became a little mean after that and has been searching for his brother, to destroy him. He's nice some times, he's not really mean unless somebody mentions his brother, or if anyone mentions there family

Family:Mike (Older Brother), May (Mother, not the one from the show), Jackson (Younger Brother), Unknown Father.

Other:Never backs down in battling and loves to win. He trains he pokemon to the max yet tries to be friendly with them

the champ: heres a spoiler so skip if you don't want to see what happens to charlie

name: charlie

age: 27

hometown: aura town

Pokemon: dusclopes, houndoom,riolu,flame-ingo, rockvah(explaned later don't worry), machbird

ok well I think that's it lets get chapter 1 over with ok HERE WE GO!

chapter 1: the journey begins

A bright yellow haired young boy is asleep as the sun shines in his room with his deflame on his stomach sleeping as well and a sudden knock is heard. "Logan time to wake up!" A young boys voice says. But there is no response from the blond haired boy known as Logan and his brown haired little brother sighs and opens the door running to his brothers bed.

He shacks him "come on brother wake up wake up!" he yells a little too loud earning him a slap in the head from his now cranky older brother.

He growls glaring "shut up jackson, I heard you at the door" he sighs and pats the smaller boys brown hair "sorry if I hurt you" he adds and gets up in just his underwear.

He watch's as the smaller boy leaves his room and he gets dressed wearing a black shirt, and over it a red jack and he grabs his poke-tech knowing today he was leavening home. He runs down stairs to be greeted by something he wont have for awhile a home cooked food.

His beautiful mother may smiles seeing him,"morning honey I hope your ready to get to professor evergreens its far so pack a lot of food" she explains, and she checks his backpack and she sees a sketchbook in his backpack that has a whole bunch of Pokemon drawings.

He nods after getting his pack checked for food and cloths "ok mom I am off" he walks off but gets hugged by his little brother "Jackson calm down I well be back as soon as I can to see you off on your journey." he explained patting his head and he walks into the forest sunny woods.

After about 4 hours he finally reached aura town and he runs into the town "WOW! This is the place where Charlie grew up left for his journey from." he smiles and he holds his deflame who snores signaling its asleep "hey flare wake up!" he says letting the dog down so it could walk with him to the lab and he sighs and knocks.

A 'come in please' was heard from the other side of the door and he sighs entering "hello I am Logan branchwood here for my poke-top and pokeball's" he explains looking at the mess in the room and he sees some green hair coming twords him.

The older professor smiles seeing him "ah we talked over the phone is that right my boy?" she asks looking at him and his deflame. She sees him nod and she smiles still "follow me" she says walking though the paper work and to a back room where a small laptop type device sits waiting.

Logan gets though the papers and gets to the backroom and he sees the professor holding the poke-top for him.

She smiles and hands him the device and she looks at deflame and she brings out a pokeball and touch's his head with it since it was still registered as a wild Pokemon and the Pokemon gets sucked in and a ding is heard."ok let me see here." she presses a button on the poke-top and the pokeball gets transferred to the pc.

He looks at the device that his deflame was sucked into and he presses a button the side and his deflame comes out.

The professor smiles "ok I guess that's it then so oyu two may leave when ever your ready" she says helping them to get back to the door.

Logan smiles and looks at the poke-top "thank you professor" he says and starts on his way back to the gate of the aura town

"here we go on to the journey that thousands have taken" he says

end chapter

kotina: hello thank you for reading now if you don't mind please review it would help a lot

so lets get cracking!

Good bye till next time on Pokemon future!


End file.
